1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices and more particularly to a bracing device for use on the interior surface of a door to prevent unauthorized opening therof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most commonly used and most effective door security device is the dead bolt lock for preventing unauthorized entry through the door of a residence. However, skilled burglars can, and often do gain entry.
Briefly, there are two types of dead bolt locks, namely those which are operated manually on the interior side of the door and those which must be operated with a key on both sides of a door. The latter of these types of dead bolts is recommended for maximum security and when a door is provided with the recommended type of dead bolt, there is no visual indication that the lock has been set. This, in addition to forgetfulness, often results in dead bolt locks being left unset.
Further, the installation work required to retrofit an existing door with a dead bolt lock is beyond the skills of many people. And, many residential occupants are unable, or unwilling, to pay someone else to make the installation.
Another type of door security device in relatively common usage is a chain device in which one end of the chain is fixed to a bracket carried on the door and is selectively connectable to another bracket that is mounted on the door jamb. This type of security device allows a door to be opened a few inches before the chain is moved into a taut position wherein it is intended to prevent further opening of the door. However, once the door is opened those few inches, which is relatively easy for an experienced burglar to accomplish, the chain can be easily cut. Also, once opened those few inches, the door can be opened the rest of the way by a burglar forcefully pushing on the door so that one or the other, or both, of the mounting brackets will be pulled loose from their mounted positions.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful door security apparatus which overcomes some of the drawbacks and shortcommings of the prior art door security devices.